Midnight Snacks
by PFTones3482
Summary: Randy hears an intruder in the middle of the night and goes downstairs to investigate, not expecting to find what he does. One-Shot.


**This is purely because I was bored and was thinking about food. Like legit. I'm so lame. Also bored. I want plot bunnies for various shows. **

**I don't own Randy Cunningham. Authors note at the end I'd like you to read regarding the future of this show.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It was four o'clock in the morning, and Randy Cunningham knew there was an intruder in his house.

The footsteps were as soft as possible, but the creaky floorboard that had prevented the boy from sneaking out the front door for years had just squeaked loudly. And since Randy's mother was sound asleep in bed and would have no reason to be downstairs, he knew that there was an unauthorized person in his house.

His first thought, of course, was to Ninja out and take the guy down quickly before turning him into the police.

Randy immediately dismissed the idea; after all, it couldn't be that hard for the burglar to find out who lived in his house, and his cover would be blown within minutes. It was the weekend, and if he blew his cover he'd be screwed on Monday at school.

So the boy settled for simply grabbing a dumbbell from his closet and slipping into the hallway quietly, pausing at his mother's door to assure himself that she was indeed still asleep.

Sure enough, soft snores resonated from the room and Randy whipped his head around as another squeak came from downstairs, this time accompanied by a thump and a hiss of pain.

Randy gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers around the dumbbell tightly, slinking down the steps slowly, his keen mind remembering exactly where to step so that he didn't alert the intruder to his presence.

He made it down the steps and skipped lightly around the squeaky floorboard, his eyes darting around the bottom floor and his ears pricking up as he listened for noise.

_Creeeeeaaaaakkkkkkk._

His body turned towards the kitchen and Randy swallowed hard. Without the ninja suit, he was totally vulnerable, and he knew that if the intruder had some kind of weapon he was shoobed.

Sliding his feet across the cold wooden floor, Randy edged his way over to the kitchen door and pressed his back up against the wall, holding the dumbbell close to his chest as he took a second to breathe.

Pursing his lips, Randy leaned over slowly and peered into the dark kitchen, illuminated only by the moon coming in through the window and the refrigerator light.

_Refrigerator light?_

Randy blinked and turned his head farther around the corner, his jaw dropping in surprise and his hands falling to his sides.

The boy swung into the kitchen and slammed the light on without hesitation, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "What exactly did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

Howard Weinerman winced and turned around, a carton of orange juice in one hand and an Oreo in the other. He kicked the door shut with his foot and sighed into the room, leaning back against the fridge. "Sorry, Cunningham."

Randy paused for a moment, studying his friend closely. "You okay, man?" he asked, letting his hands drop back down to his sides.

Howard hesitated and bit into the Oreo thoughtfully, keeping his eyes lowered. "I uh….um…sure. Do you mind if I spend the weekend here though?"

He gestured half-heartedly to a back pack on the table, which Randy assumed was filled with clothing. He glanced back at Howard and gave him a small smile. "Heidi at Theresa's?" he asked quietly, walking over to Howard and standing in front of him, resting a light hand on his friend's shoulder.

Howard gave a thin smile. "Yeah. Uh…thanks, Cunningham. It…the fighting got pretty bad this time."

Randy nodded and hugged the teen for a moment, remaining silent only because he knew that Howard didn't really like talking about his parents, especially not after everything that they (more specifically his father) had done to him and his sister.

"Sooo….you came to my house to get out of yours, and the first thing you decided to do was raid my refrigerator?" Randy asked incredulously, pulling back from his friend.

Howard snorted, quickly reverting back to the sarcastic boy that most people knew him as. "Well yeah, man. Can't expect me to go to sleep hungry. What were you planning on doing with that dumbbell?"

Randy glanced down at the weight, which was still clenched in his fingers, and wagged it gently at Howard. "I dunno. You tell me, you dumbbell."

The two snorted and Howard slid the carton of orange juice back into the fridge, scarfing down the rest of the Oreo as he did so. "You're such a nerd, Cunningham."

Randy just shrugged, a smile on his lips as he led Howard upstairs to his room. "Maybe. But you still hang out with me."

Howard had no comeback, so he merely crawled into the bottom bunk of Randy's bunk bed and promptly fell asleep, leaving Randy to scramble up the ladder and slide back under the covers.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that his mom should probably install a security alarm on the refrigerator.

* * *

**I dunno, short and adorable, and I love Randy and Howard's relationship and have this theory that Howard has an abusive dad so he and Heidi always sneak out while their parents are fighting and go to a friend's house. **

**As for authors note: Guys, this show might be cancelled because of a lack of viewers. This show is adorable and dorky and stupid and I love it and I love the lessons in it and I love the character relationships and I would hate to see it be cancelled. **

**Please, try to watch it on TV as much as possible, or if you can, buy it from iTunes or Google Play. The episodes are fairly cheap, and worth it. If you can't afford that, write Disney channel and tell them that you want to see more of this show. I'd absolutely hate to lose it, not when it's such a promising series.**

**Disney's Address: **

**811 Sonora Avenue 1152. Glendale, California. 91201-2433**

**Disney XD's Address: **

**500 South Buena Vista Street. Burbank, California. 91521**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
